Gentle touch
by chris 86
Summary: Jacob remembers the first time he made love with Renesmee...Really cute, first fanfic... pleeeeeeeaaaaase, any opinion will be trully noted.... and appreciated. Ps: I do not unfortunately own the characters... i wish i could own Emmet though!


I had a huge, guffy smile on my face. I deliberately tried to scowl. My eyebrows furrowed and my lips tensed. But in an instant, they grinned wildly. And why wouldn't they? I decided. Life was good. Actually, it was perfect. Last night was… I felt my heart beat wildly. The memories filled me. It all had begun when we realized that we were alone in the big house. Emmet and Rosalie were (thank God) in the Nile visiting the Amazonians, Jasper and Alice were on a hunting trip with Peter and Charlotte. Last but not least, Edward's parents, he and Bella were with the Denali. I bet that they didn't realized that I would be alone with Nessie. It's just happened. My Nessie is 18 at last, and we've been going these four months. Nothing really fancy, or awkward because we know it's other all her life. I've held the little sun my Nessie is, as a newborn, as a toddler, as… everything she was, is and will become. That's how it was meant to be.

"_What do you want to see?"_ she asked me with her musical voice, which sounded weird when we were alone. She always preferred her gift to communicate when she was with us.

"_Errr… Rambo?_" I asked rhetorically. I knew her taste and I knew that in the end, she would have her way. She frowned charmingly.

"_Could we watch Pride and Prejudice?... Please, Jakey…. Pretty please?"_ Her huge, brown eyes, stared at me with longing.

Well, I'll tell you this: I might be a wolf, but when it comes to Nessie, I'm more kind of a peanut butter guy. We made popcorn and I sat on the big couch, Nessie between my legs. Man, that was not a good idea. Every time she shifted, I groaned inwardly. By the end of the film, I was horny as a… well a dog actually. She turned in my lap to face me, and i couldn't stifle the groan.

"_What's up? Are you all right?"_

"_Sure, sure"_ I replied innocently. Nessie bent over me.

"_Jake, what is it like to make love?"_ she asked me. I could feel my heart accelerate.

"_Baby, are you trying to kill me?"_ I asked her and she smiled shyly.

"_No, I really want to know." _ Stupid imprinting thing! I couldn't not answer her.

"_Well… honestly?... It's awful!" _I said and her eyes furrowed.

"_Yeah… It hurts and it smells and afterwards it's sticky… With any other guy but me" _ I clarified because I could see her eyes widening. She slapped my arm with annoyance.

"_God Jake… you're awful. I only asked what it would be like to make love to me. I wasn't thinking of other guys!!!"_ She said indignantly and I smiled blissfully. She really was something.

She looked me expectantly and I brushed my knuckles over her cheek.

"_It would be sweet baby. I love you so much…"_ I started and smiled sweetly at her. _"I'd die if I hurt you…"_ Nessie seemed frustrated.

"_But you're still not answering me… I mean, when I kiss you, I feel Goosebumps all over my body. Is it something like that?"_

"_Well… kinda. It's more intense… It's not like goosebumps… it' more like you want to fly out of your skin. It can't hold you anymore. And you just _must_ be set free. And in the end it's kinda like… everything just bursts out. And you feel weak and content at the same time"_

"_Show me"_ she demanded and her eyes glistened. She kissed me fervently and rubbed her body with mine.

"_Nessie, stop… you're not ready"_ I tried to reason with her, but she didn't listen.

"_Your father is going to kill me"_ I played my best card.

"_I'll tell him, I seduced you"_ she said panting. After that, I just couldn't stay strong. I surrendered. Nessie was my sun, so I tried my best to be gentle. Trust me, with my 7 feet height and 150 pounds, it wasn't easy.

She was eager albeit a little afraid. Not that I would hurt her, but because everything was so brand new to her. I whispered softly to her, that it was brand new to me too, because I never wanted more in my life to be nice. I practically kissed every spot of her body and she did the same. She wasn't artful, but I knew what she was. She did hurt a little bit at first. She gasped a little and her eyes grew. I froze in place, trying to not make it worst, mortified and wanting to die. How could I hurt my precious sun?

"_I'm ok… Don't stop"_ she said after a while. We somehow made it through, honestly, I don't know how. I bathed her and tucked her to bed beside me all the while whispering silly endearments in her ear. My last coherent thought was "_God, Edward's going to kill me" _ But then, Nessie sighted and snuggled closer to my body and I smiled. What the hell, it was worth it, I decided and closed my eyes.

So now, here I am, on the Seattle Highshcool parking lot, waiting for my sun to come out. The bell rang and my heart started to drum. The kids rushed out and my eyes searched frantically for my woman. She came out laughing with a bunch of guys. I felt the blood pounding in my ears.

"Renesmee" I shouted and she turned to look at me. She blushed shyly (she was a little embarrassed. She didn't know what would change between us).

"Hey Jacob" she greeted me and came towards me. She stood in front of me and looked at me. Her schoolmates followed her, drooling all over her. I felt a shudder shake me and Nessie seemed worried. I cleared my face and smiled brightly.

"Don't I have kiss?" I asked and her face cleared. She literally fell in my arms and kissed me passionately. I could see through the corner of my eye her friends leaving and smiled….

"How was your day?" We got into the Rabbit (which I kept for sentimental reasons  
) and Nessie fastened her seatbelt.

"Good. I feel weird. Like everyone can tell what I was doing last night" she said and blushed.

"Honey, if everybody knew when someone has made love, we wouldn't be able to function" I said and laughed.

"Seriously though, your parents are coming home today. Edward left a message"

"Don't worry. It was _my decision_."

"That won't make a difference…" I said as I parked the car.

"JACOB BLACK GET YOUR FURRY ASS INTO THE HOUSE IMMEDIATELY!!!" I heard someone shout as I helped Nessie out of the car.

"Well, I feel very honored to have met you Miss Renesmee. I hope you have a nice life"I said dramatically and winked at her, while I opened the door to my soon-to-be-father-in-law and my destiny…


End file.
